Ruinited and Loved
by razmacka
Summary: After losing against the elite four in kanto, Ash decides to return home, but lots of things happen to him. Later eps may contain swearing and sexual references . (AshxMisty, Giovanni x Delia)


Hi this is Razmacka, and this is my new story I have written. If you read my "Coloured Heaven Season 1," Then I am sorry it got deleted. This is a more better version than the original. They will be longer but will also have the short chapters. Like I said: I don't have grammar check on this. I am typing this on a tablet and it is hard to write on. Speacial thanks to : LeggomyEggoPokeshipper for the support, and check out this story's he has written. I do not own Pokémon.

Prolouge.

Narrator: After obtaining all 8 badges an leaving victory road, our hero's are now at the poke center, healing there team. "cool, thanks Nurse Joy," said Ash. "no problem,"replied Nurse Joy. "are you ready?," asked Brock. Ash took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said. Misty and Brock sat in he stadium watching Ash battle the elite 4. The stadium was packed with lots of people, and Misty and Brock squeezed through the audience. Misty and Brock got to sit near the front of the battle arena.

"alright folks, welcome to the indigo leauge, were visitor Ash Ketchum are battling are undefeated champions," announced the announcer. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will be fightig against Loreli

The ice type master, " the announcer exclaimed. "May the match begin in 3,2,1 Now!"the referee shouted.

"Go Dewgong," Loreli shouted.

"Dew" said the Dewgong.

"Alright Pikachu, your up!" shouted Ash.

Ash's pikachu leaped off his shoulder and landed on the battle field

"Dewgong, iron tail!" ordered Loreli

" Dodge it, and use your thunderbolt! " Shouted Ash.

The Dewgong's tail turned into steel and was about to whip pikachu with it. However, pikachu jumped in the air on perfect timing, and while in the air, his tail shooted out his thunderbolt attack. The dewgong was shocked and when Pikachu stopped, the Dewgong fell on his back. "Dewgong is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" announced the referee. All the crowd cheered happily for Ash. "Return Dewgong," said Loreli. "you need a good rest," whispered Loreli. On the big scoreboard screen, the dewgongs picture was crossed off. "Cloyster I choose you!" Shouted Loreli. "Loreli has chosen cloyster," the announcer Exclaimed. "will Ash change pokemon?" Announced the Announcer." Pikachu come back. The pikachu leaped on Ash's shoulder and jumped off onto the ground, next to Ash. "Go bulbasaur!"Ash shouted.

"Bulbasaurrr," growled Bulbasaur, then Bulbasaur ran to the arena."Ash has chose, Bulbasaur." the announcer said. "May the match... BEGIN!" Shouted the referee.

"Bulbasaur razor leaf!" shouted Ash.

Bulbasaur spat lots of leave from his bulb and around 10 leafs where in the sky. Then, the leafs all targeted at the Cloyster. When he ran out of the leafs, the cloyster managed to survive the attack. "Now hit it with a Ice beam!" Demanded Lorelei.

"cloysterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" shouted cloyster while he was shouting out a white beam at the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Cloyster wins!" Announced the referee. "return bulbasaur!" shouted Ash. a red beam from the pokeball touched Bulbasaur and teleported him in the pokeball. On the scoreboard Bulbasaurs picture was crossed off. " who will Ash choose?" thought Misty in the crowd. "I choose you, Charizard!" shouted Ash. (side note: Ash's Charizard obeys him, in this story)

"Ash has sent out Charizard, an interesting choise," the Announcer announced.

"ROAR!" roared charizard. "sizemctoss!" demanded Ash

The Charizard picked up the Cloyster in the air. He spun Cloyster around until Cloyster was dizzy. Then Charizard flew down from the air and when he almost reached the bottom, Charizard let Cloyster go. THUMP ! Then lots of dust covered the arena. Suddenly the dust went away. Charizard was staring at the Cloyster. The Cloyster was trying to get up. However the cloyster was shaking as he attempted to go back up. Then all of a sudden, the cloyster fell back. "Cloyster is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! " shouted the referee. Cloysters picture from the score board was crossed of. The crowd all cheered for Ash. "who will loreli choose now?" called the announcer. "Go Jynx!"

"Jynxxxx," Jynx said. "Lorelei chooses Jynx, and it looks like Ash will be staying with Charizard," Announced the Announcer. "Flamethrower!" Shouted Ash. Suddenly the Charizards mouth opened and shot out a giant flame on Jynx. Then all of a sudden the Jynx fell over. "Jynx is unable to battle, Ash's Charizard wins!"Shouted the referee. On the scoreboard, Jynxs face was crossed of. "wow Ash is battling good, today" Said Misty. "I know, but his Charizard seems charged up," Brock added.

"Slowbro I choose you!" shouted Lorelei

"sloooowwwwwwbbbbbroooooooo" Said Slowbro.

"Lorelei will choose Slowbro and Ash will stay with Charizard," announced the announcer.

"Charizard, wing attack!" Demanded Ash. Charizards wings sent 2 tornado's at slowbro. The the slowbro spun around all dizy, then fell. "Slowbro is unable to battle, Charizard wins again!" shouted the announcer. "what a very strong Charizard," Said the announcer. "Charizards nearly sweeped Lorelies team!" Misty said. "Togeprrriii!" Said Togepi. "slowbros picture was crossed off the score board."

" Now get ready,lorelie will send out her strongest pokemon: Lapras!"said the announcer.

"Lapras I choose you!" lorelie said.

"May the match begin."Said the announcer"

"Charizard Blast burn!" Demanded Ash. A giant mixture of lava and fire hit the lapras, however the lapras survived the attack." Charizard is recharging his energy. "Charizard must recharge!" Announced the announcer!. "now use surf!" shouted Lorelie. A giant wave of water aimed at Charizard. Charizard was feeling dizzy and fell over. "Charizard is unable to battle!, lapras is the winner!" shouted the announcer. "who will ash send out?" questioned the announcer. "pikachu I choose you!"shouted Ash

Pikachu leaped of his shoulder and landed on the arena. "Pikachu use thunder!" Shouted Ash. "dodge and use ice beam!," Shouted Lorelei. The pikachu thunder came out the tail and was about to hit lapras, but the lapras dodged, and faced pikachu. Then lapras opened his mouth and shot a giant white beam at pikachu. The pikachu was frozen solid. "Now finish it and use body slam. Lapras jumped in the air amd lander on the block of ice that pikachu was in. The ice shattered and pikachu broke free. "pikachu is unable to ba-"

Suddenly pikachu stood up amd used the thunder it was supposed to use. And a critical hit!

"Loreli is out of pokemon and Ash ketchum is the winner!" the entire crowed cheered for Ash. Lorelei put lapras in the pokeball. Lorelei and Ash shook hands. "good game" they both said. Lorelei left the stadium.

Now Ash must challenge Bruno, the fighting type trainer. Bruno walked in the stadium.

"do you think Ash will win?" Misty asked Brock. "he has a chance" Brock replied.

"Let the match begin in 3,2,1, Go!"

"I choose you onix!" Shouted Bruno.

"pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"why would he send out a pikachu?" Misty said.

"well, he did beat mine" Brock Admitted.

"Onix, Rock slide!" Ordered bruno

"Oniixx!" the onix shouted.

A giant wave a pebbles aimed at pikachu.

"oh no pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"It looks like your pikachu is no match for my onix!" Bruno said. (reference to pokeawesome 2)

"Pikachu is unable to battle, onix wins!" shouted the referee.

"who will ash send out now?" Said the announcer

"Squirtle I choose you!" shouted Ash

"Squirtle!" shouted (you guessed it).

"use hydro pump!" loads of water went out squirtles mouth and shot like a rocket at onix.

"onix is unable to battle!" shouted the referee. A picture of onix was crossed of the score board.

"who will bruno send out next?" Said the announcer. "go hitmonchan!" Bruno said. "Hitmonchan!" said hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan, use thunder punch!" "squirtle use rapid spin!" but it was to late. The hitmonchan hit him with his fists and a bolt of lightning came from the sky and hit squirtle."squirtle is unable to battle. Hitmonchan is the winner!" announced the referee.

"I wonder who Ash brought?" said Brock nervously.

"go Tauros!" Shouted Ash.

"This is my last hope," Thought Ash.

"Use cross chop hitmonchan!" Shouted Bruno.

Hitmonchan raised his two hands and wacked Tauros on the face.

"Tauros is unable to battle, and Ash Ketchum has lost,"

What will Ash do now? To be continued...

If you enjoy the epilouge tell me in the review if you liked the story!


End file.
